


At the Cafe (Patton)

by ughdotcom



Series: Sadie Kane gets 2 boyfriends with the help of the Sanders Sides [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Demigirl!Zia, Don't copy to another site, Multi, Nonbinary!Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: “They’re just so amazing, and I wish they liked me back. That would be so cool!”“I’m sure they will!” the person behind the counter said.“Oh hey Patton! This is Lacy.”“Hey, Lacy! What do you guys want? On the house!”“Patton, we couldn’t possibly…”“I can afford it! The others make a lot of money, what with their cool jobs. So! Whatcha want? I like our lattes a lot! Especially the caramel!”
Relationships: Anubis/Sadie Kane/Walt Stone, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Sadie Kane gets 2 boyfriends with the help of the Sanders Sides [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544233
Kudos: 51





	At the Cafe (Patton)

Sadie and Lacy walked into the cafe, A Latte Love, laughing. “I’m sorry, Lacy, but Carter’s got a datemate, Zia.”

“I know. But I can dream!” she grinned at Sadie, who shook her head, exasperatedly.

“Please dream about someone else.”

“I’ll try. So… tell me about these boys of yours.” she bumped her shoulder good-naturedly, and Sadie laughed.

“They’re just so amazing, and I wish they liked me back. That would be so cool!”

“I’m sure they will!” the person behind the counter said.

“Oh hey Patton! This is Lacy.”

“Hey, Lacy! What do you guys want? On the house!”

“Patton, we couldn’t possibly…”

“I can afford it! The others make a lot of money, what with their cool jobs. So! Whatcha want? I like our lattes a lot! Especially the caramel!”

“I’ll have that then.” Lacy said.

“I’ll have that and uh… a chocolate chip cookie and brownie.”

“Ok!” they turned to the person in the back. “Talyn! Two caramel lattes!”

“Kay!” Talyn called back.

“I make the baked goods.” Patton said, picking up a brownie and a chocolate chip cookie. “Here you go, Sadie!”

“Thanks Pat.” Sadie smiled at them, and they grinned back.

As they got their lattes, Patton waved, and Lacy and Sadie left the cafe.

“How do you know him?”

“Them. It’s them. And it’s a long  _ long _ story.”

“I have time!”


End file.
